MGE Christmas Songs
Here cums Miss Druella (by Ochiverde) Here cums Miss Druella, Here cums Miss Druella Right on her favorite toy Dark and Alp and all her femboys Sucking on their dildos Girls are cummin', Boys are groanin' All is white and smelly Raise your 'wands' and say your kinks 'Cause Druella cums tonight! I Saw Mommy Raping Santa Claus(by Ochiverde) I saw Mommy raping Santa Claus Underneath the table last night. She didn't see me slither; down the stairs last night She thought I was in my room Enjoying the new dildo I got. Then, I saw Mommy coil around Santa Claus Around his shaft so thick; Oh what an orgy it would have been If Daddy had only seen Mummy raping Santa Claus last night. Have Yourself a Merry Little Rapemas Running from the Rape(by Carthois) Dashing through he forest, running for my life Wurms tryin to catch me, lust at its height I jump into a hole, to bad it wasn't safe Now I have a lamia and a wurm screaming for rape! Oh, jingle bells, sound the alarm, somebody help me out! Oh god I thought they caught me, hear me scream and shout Oh, jingle bells, search around, somebody save me! I dont want to be drain dry, just let me be! The Twelve Days of Rapemas (by Ochiverde and Carthois) On the first day of Rapemas, my DL gave to me: A Bicorn with a Harem dream. On the second day of Rapemas, my DL gave to me: A sweet smelling Liliraune And a Bicorn with a Harem dream. On the third day of Rapemas, my DL gave to me: 3 Horny Werecats, A Sweet smelling Liliraune And a Bicorn with a Harem dream On the forth day of Rapemas, my DL gave to me: 4 Sweet and Sticky Barometzes, 3 Horny Werecats, A Sweet smelling Liliraune And A Bicorn with a Harem Dream On the fifth day of Rapemas, my DL gave to me: 5 Vavacious Slime Girls, 4 Sweet and Sticky Barometzes, 3 Horny Werecats, A Sweet smelling Liliraune And A Bicorn with a Harem plan. On the sixth day of Rapemas, my DL gave to me: 6 Leanan Sidhes Painting, 5 Vavacious Slime Girls, 4 Sweet and Sticky Barometzes, 3 Horny Werecats, A Sweet smelling Liliraune And A Bicorn with a Harem plan. On the seventh day of Rapemas, my DL gave to me: 7 Humpty Eggs Humping, 6 Leanan Sidhes Painting, 5 Vavacious Slime Girls, 4 Sweet and Sticky Barometzes, 3 Horny Werecats, A Sweet smelling Liliraune And A Bicorn with a Harem plan. On the eight day of Rapemas, my DL gave to mean: 8 Cait Siths Purring, 7 Humpty Eggs Humping, 6 Leanan Sidhes Painting, 5 Vavacious Slime Girls, 4 Sweet and Sticky Barometzes, 3 Horny Werecats, A Sweet smelling Liliraune And A Bicorn with a Harem plan. On the ninth day of Rapemas, my DL gave to me: 9 Hellhounds Howling, 8 Cait Siths Purring, 7 Humpty Eggs Humping, 6 Leanan Sidhes Painting, 5 Vavacious Slime Girls, 4 Sweet and Sticky Barometzes, 3 Horny Werecats, A Sweet smelling Liliraune And A Bicorn with a Harem plan. On the tenth day of Rapemas, my DL gave to me: 10 Apasaras Dancing, 9 Hellhounds Howling, 8 Cait Siths Purring, 7 Humpty Eggs Humping, 6 Leanan Sidhes Painting, 5 Vavacious Slime Girls, 4 Sweet and Sticky Barometzes, 3 Horny Werecats, A Sweet smelling Liliraune And A Bicorn with a Harem plan. On the eleventh day of Rapemas, my DL gave to me: 11 Holstauruses Milking, 10 Apasaras Dancing, 9 Hellhounds Howling, 8 Cait Siths Purring, 7 Humpty Eggs Humping, 6 Leanan Sidhes Painting, 5 Vavacious Slime Girls, 4 Sweet and Sticky Barometzes, 3 Horny Werecats, A Sweet smelling Liliraune And A Bicorn with a Harem plan. On the first day of Rapemas, my DL gave to me: 12 Succubi Moaning, 11 Holstauruses Milking, 10 Apasaras Dancing, 9 Hellhounds Howling, 8 Cait Siths Purring, 7 Humpty Eggs Humping, 6 Leanan Sidhes Painting, 5 Vavacious Slime Girls, 4 Sweet and Sticky Barometzes, 3 Horny Werecats, A Sweet smelling Liliraune And A Bicorn with a Harem plan.